Take The Devilled Eggs
by FaithHendricks
Summary: Some of Rory and Jess's 'painfully obvious flirtatious games'. Takes place in 'Take the Devilled Eggs...' Playful, cute, lovable, exciting R/J with more chapters to come!
1. Key

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Gilmore Girls

**Take the Devilled Eggs…**

"Jeez, how Andy Griffiths is this town that people get so excited by a car?!" Jess yelled, seeing some innocent passers-by checking out his automobile.

"It's not the car. It's who's got the car." Rory shouted.

"Oh, okay, fine. You want it, take it. I'm sick of this," Jess shoved is open hand in front of Rory, the key sitting neatly on top.

"Good! Thankyou!" Rory swiped the key from his hand and turned, walking in the other direction.

"HEY!" Jess barked after her. Rory was marching confidently towards nowhere; she crossed the street and made her way down the pathway, next to Doose's. She smiled at Lane from across the road and Lane waved, turning to leave Rory and Jess to their painfully obvious flirtatious games. Fast padded footsteps were chasing her down the path. _He's better off without it, _Rory thought.

"Give it back, Rory," He said, serious.

"Didn't you offer it to me?" Rory questioned, still walking.

"I didn't think you were going to take it," Rory could hear the hysterics creeping into his voice, she loved it.

"Well maybe you should have. You're better off without it," Rory smiled, she liked messing with his mind, sometimes. A rough hand landed on her shoulder, jerking her back to face him. Jess reached for her key equipped hand, but Rory pulled it back, stopping him. "Isn't this mine now? I'm fairly certain you just gave it to me," She held the key next to her smiling face.

"No, Rory. Give it to me," Jess held his hand out, expecting Rory to drop the key into it but instead she turned past Al's and began walking through one of the back streets. Jess sighed but quickly ran after her, jogging by her side. When Rory stopped suddenly, momentum kept Jess moving and he had to backtrack to face Rory again.

"I really don't think you should be driving, Jess," Rory began, jokingly, "The well-being of innocent Stars Hollow townspeople is in your hands and, well… I just don't trust you," Rory began to giggle; "I truly believe that it is my duty to protect and serve. No matter the consequences," He stood there glaring at her, until she finally sighed and held the key out in front of him. Just as he was about to grab it, Rory pulled it up above her head, bursting out laughing. She jingled it in the air, waiting for Jess to respond. A couple of seconds of seriousness was all he could manage, before a cheeky grin creeped onto his face.

"You know I'm taller than you, right?" Jess moved closer to Rory, his eyes on her raised hand. She yanked it back, jumping to the side when he tried to snatch it. A cute growl erupted from Jess's throat and the chase began. Rory was jumping, and Jess was snatching. It went on for a couple of minutes until Rory had her back against the wall, both of them laughing hysterically. Jess caught her wrist in his hand and moved so their palms touching. Suddenly, Jess took a step closer to Rory, so close that she could feel his breath on her face. His move caught Rory of guard and she stood, dumbfounded for several seconds. Jess eyes burned through hers, searching their blue depths for answers to his thousand questions. Their faces were inches away; Jess sucked a gulp of air in through his mouth and brushed his nose against hers.

Rory wanted to be closer to him but she didn't dare move, she didn't dare _think_. As he was about to close the gap between their mouths, the keys jingled and Jess snatched them, quick as lightning, out of her hands and skipped backwards, laughing aloud. Rory stood, staring at him, she wanted to scream.

"Jess!" Rory yelled, furious. How could he have tricked her, _her,_ into thinking she wanted a kiss. A _kiss_! From _him_!! _Him! _Jess, of all people. In fact, the only person she should be expecting a kiss from was Dean. No one else. Jess's smiling face made her insides burn. Her blood pumping viciously through her veins, Rory took a step forward, then a step back. She wasn't sure if she wanted to yell at him for being such an immature jerk, or laugh her face off along with him. She looked around, thinking and stepping. Jess found her little performance rather amusing. And possibly the cutest thing he had ever seen.

"Um… Rory?" Jess said quietly, "You okay there?"

Rory took off running down the street towards the town square, leaving Jess in her wake.

**A/N **

**If you like this please let me know! :) I don't have any ideas for it at the moment but if anybody wants me to continue I absolutely will. I love writing stuff for people, it so FUN! Okay, please review if you like it so I know to write more and if you have any suggestions then please feel free to share. I would love you FOREVER! :) :) :)**


	2. Coffee and Burger?

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Gilmore Girls or VOLCOM

Take the Devilled Eggs (Pt 2) …

**Rory POV**

The bells on the door jingled as I stepped into the diner. It was rather empty, unusually quiet. Luke was standing behind the cash register, counting money but he appeared more agitated than normal. He let out angry grunts at regular intervals, slamming things down on the counter and forcefully pushing buttons on the register. I decided to sit at the mafia table in the corner, a nice view out the window and plenty of back protection against... I didn't let myself think it.

_Well why not? I mean it's not like I did anything with... With... Jess. Jess, Jess. JESS! It's not like it's illegal for me to think about it. I'm not breaking any rules. I'm not cheating! I'm allowed to have friends. I am perfectly allowed to be friends with Jess. _I repeated his name over and over in my head until it felt normal to think about him. Normal as any other day... Until he started walking over to me.

I had planned on having a coffee, some food and then sit and read my new book; new from the bookstore and everything, but when I saw him walking in my direction, all rational thinking flew out the window. He had his dark blue jeans on and a black shirt that had Volcom written in graffiti style across his chest. Both items hugged his figure, he had been working out. I tried to remain solemn, but my lips twitched and the smile burned my face. It was an ear-to-ear, flash your canines, blinded by the light kind of smile, I couldn't help but mentally kick myself.

Jess gave me a strange 'what's got you so chipper' kind of look before pulling his order-pad out of his back pocket_. I bet it was happy in there... RORY!_ I subconsciously pinched my leg. 

_"_Rory," He smiled, "How you doing?"

"Fine," I smiled again. _Ugh! Idiot!_ "Um, can I get a cup of coffee and a burger,"

"Coffee and burger? That sounds disgusting,"  
"It's not. Really. You should try it," I suggested, forgetting that Jess could turn _any_ innocent phrase into something of the opposite.

"Well, since you asked _so_ nicely," He flashed a sarcastic smirk, "So I'll make that two coffees and two burgers, then? Great." He hastily scribbled something on his order-pad as he spoke then turned to submit it to the kitchen. I stared after him. How could he possibly turn something like a kind gesture of peace into an 'oh, hey, let's have dinner together!'? _Lucky Moms not here tonight, she probably would have poured her coffee all over him. But then, I don't think he would have decided to eat with me if she was here._

I figured there was nothing to do but wait so I took my book out and flipped to the first page. Within a minute I was completely engrossed, focusing my all of my attention into the story. I was so focused, in fact, I didn't hear the chair across from me scoot out so that Jess could plant his bum on it. He leant his elbows on the table and peeked at the title.

"Lolita, huh?" His voice startled me and my eyes snapped up, a gasp escaping my throat, "Whoa," he leaned back into his chair, "chill out, I was just asking." He raised his hands in surrender.

"Jess. Oh, uh... No, sorry. You startled me." I muttered.

"Deep in thought, I presume? By the way, I just can't wait for that good eating to begin. I'm strangely excited to try caffeine and meat process." His eyes were twinkling, he was getting way too much pleasure from this. I snapped by book shut and slid it to the side.

"So, how's your car going?" I asked half-heartedly.

"Well it's not leaking or anything," he replied as if that response was as good as any.

"And Shane," I enjoyed watching him squirm when I mentioned her name, "How's she?"

"Fine." he answered coldly. It appeared there was something incredibly fascinating about the salt shaker because all of his attention was suddenly directed at it.

"You two dating?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"It doesn't. I just think that if you two are going to be all Jack and Sally then I have a right to know."

"Why do you have more of a right than anyone else?" His face had a sort of 'go on, say it. I want to hear you say it' look on it.

The words tickled my throat. I wanted to say it. I did. But something was stopping me.

"We..." I waited a second, "we... You and I-"

"Kissed," Okay, guess I didn't have to. He was looking into my eyes like we had known each other for years, as if we had grown up together. I was staring back, silent. Time must have flown past because before I knew it the two plates were thrown on our table along with two mugs, quickly filled by Luke with coffee. He stormed off, flustered. Jess and I were snapped out of our strange trances, leaving the air silent and awkward.

**A/N**

**MORE SOON!  
Sorry for the shortness xI I just needed to update this, I'll make a nice long chapter later :D**


End file.
